1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drawer for electrical cabinets, comprising a frame and a front wall coupled to the frame, the front wall including first coupling means and at least one panel defining second coupling means for removably coupling the panel to the first coupling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electrical cabinet comprises one or more drawers, each of which can house various electrical circuits consisting, for example, of printed circuit boards.
The drawers basically comprise a frame and, at the front portion, are closed by one or more panels, that may have the function of supports for electrical circuits and components or of closure only, and that are part of the front wall of the drawer.
Usually, the front wall of each drawer comprises a plurality of panels depending on the number of functions performed by the electrical circuits housed within the drawer, and for different types or variants of drawers, the shape and arrangement of the panels forming their front walls, generally change.
Drawers in which the panels are joined to the frame through threaded couplings are known. This solution allows the use of cheap means, i.e. screws, but requires long assembling operations because every panel is provided with its own screws for coupling to the frame. It is understood that these operations also involve the use of tools.
In other known drawers, such as that described in British Pat. No. 1,305,483, the panels are placed side by side along the front wall of the drawer, into contact with elements secured to the frame, the position and the coupling being defined by slidable latch members as well as by the mutual contact between the panels.
For this drawer, the fastening of each panel does not appear sufficiently safe and stable and, moreover, the coupling operations, although not requiring threaded couplings and use of tools, must be carried out by acting on both the faces of the front wall, for example in order to lock the panels to the rear portion of the wall.